This invention relates to highly filled PVC resin compositions, and more particularly, powdered, vinyl resin compositions having at least 60% filler by weight. Since the filler material is relatively inexpensive as compared to vinyl resin, such compositions reduce the cost of fused vinyl layers formed from the composition. Further, such a composition may be sintered to form a very porous layer which permits deeper penetration of ink.